The present invention relates to a carburetor for combustion engines. The invention was developed in connection with work on one-cylinder model plane engines, but it is obvious that the invention can also be used in many other types of engines. For example, an obvious application is to use a carburetor in accordance with the invention in motorbike and motorcycle engines.
The carburetor according to the invention is of the type in which the supply of fuel and combustion air are controlled simultaneously. Carburetors of this type are previously known and are widely used. An example of a conventional carburetor of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,456,929, which discloses the conventional technology. As regards engines for model airplanes, it can be mentioned that in model plane carburetors a conventional needle valve is coupled to control means for the combustion air.
One object of the present invention is to achieve a carburetor which is simple to produce and is capable of simultaneously controlling both the fuel and the air supply through two coupled devices. Another object of the invention is to achieve a carburetor which is much more reliable than those presently on the market.
An additional purpose of the invention is to achieve a carburetor for simultaneous control of fuel and air supply, in which it is possible to more carefully adjust the supply of fuel and air to one another in the interval between the idling and wide open positions.